(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-channel speaker system and a wiring device thereof, and more particularly, to a multi-channel speaker system and a wiring device thereof that may be applied to various audio systems having multiple channels and corresponding speakers, and thereby simplifying structures of the system and increasing convenience in use.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, various multi-channel audio systems have become available.
For example, multi-channel audio systems such as CD players, MP3 players, DVD players, and HDTVs that are preferred by high-end users have been widely spread within the general public.
In particular, home theater systems are becoming much more ubiquitous, because of the superior multi-channel sound effects of a multi-channel system and clear visual effects of a DVD player.
Furthermore, in such DVD player systems or higher-level media, the audio effect is very important, and such systems can make a listener feel as if they are at a live event so that such systems are rapidly spreading and replacing conventional audio systems and playback equipment.
Such audio systems, especially multi-channel audio systems such as DVD players, have a plurality of audio channels having level differences, and each speaker is connected to a main audio body through wires.
For example, a 5.1 channel speaker system including a woofer has six speakers of a front right speaker, a front left speaker, a center speaker, a woofer, a rear left speaker, and a rear right speaker. In order to acquire the maximum audio effect in the 5.1 channel speaker system, the six speakers must be effectively positioned, and in particular the rear left and right speakers must be positioned behind or beside users so that they are disposed far from the main body.
The most serious problems of such audio-speaker systems with multiple channels are as follows.
In order to set up the six speakers inside a room, as briefly shown in FIG. 1, six sets of wires are needed to connect a center speaker CS, a woofer W, a front tight speaker FR, a front left speaker FL, a rear right speaker RR, and a rear left speaker RL to audio output terminals p1, p2, p3, p4, p5, and p6, respectively, of a main audio body A that is generally disposed in a center portion of a front wall with respect to a user H such as a listener in a room R.
Because it is difficult for the user to perform such wiring of the speakers, additional costs for professional wiring may be needed, and exposure of the wires may spoil the beauty of the room. Further, because each of the speakers must be connected to a corresponding output terminal of the main audio body, confusion in wiring may occur and re-wiring is difficult and troublesome. For these reasons, wiring is a problematic factor in the set-up of a multi-channel speaker system.
In order to solve the wiring confusion problem, conventional speaker terminals are formed with different colors, but it is not easy to be fully aware of corresponding colors of the speaker terminals. Therefore, in the event of a change in the layout of a room, the original wiring may be maintained such that the optimal audio effect may not be obtained.
In particular, in wiring of the rear speakers that are disposed behind a seat (e.g. a sofa) of a user opposite to the main audio body in a user's home, it is quite difficult to hide the wires, so they are generally hidden in the floor or coupled to the ceiling.
These problems are inevitable because separate analog signals are sent to each of the speakers.
Therefore, wiring of the multi-channel speakers spoils visual aesthetics, and lengths of wires become long so that impedance of the wires increases, thereby decreasing output of the speakers and deteriorating audio effects.